First Date
by Holly Rose E
Summary: Bad title . . . anywho, joumi fic, really short, kinda bad (in m'own opinion), but please r
1. Default Chapter

DarkAngel'89  
Disclaimer: I own nada. Alright, this is . . . not telling. if u've read my "profile" then you'll know who this is about. Taiora=check, Daikari=check, and that leaves . . . you got it! Anywho, this is from the guy's p.o.v until further notice. K? Good. Please Review.  
  
Their First Date  
Chapter 1 - Asking Her  
  
I swallowed yet again. I will not puke, I will not puke. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. I mean, it was just a simple question with a simple yes or no answer. Then why was I so stressed out about it? Maybe she'd think I was weird, or maybe this would ruin our friendship. I shook my head, no; she's not like that. I shakily reached for the phone and slowly dialed her number.  
  
"Hello?" I asked timidly.  
  
"Hey! What's up?" I heard her beautiful, smiling voice ask.  
  
"Well, um actually, er . . ." Don't Choke, Don't Choke! I screamed at myself. I felt like such a total dork. My throat had gone dry and now I don't know how to put it.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, worried.  
  
"Yeah." I told her, fooling myself.  
  
"Okay . . ." She said, totally disbelieving of me. But who could blame her, I wasn't exactly the world's best liar.  
  
"See, I have a question for you." I told her, trying again; this time my voice was a bit steadier.  
  
"Sure, shoot." She said, anxious. I swallowed again.  
  
"Wouldyouliketogooutonadatewithmebutifyoudon'ticantotallyunderstandandifyoudon't wanttospeaktomeeveragainicanalsototallyunderstandwhy." I said, hastily.  
  
"Uhhhhhh . . . hehe, what was that again?" I wanted to die.  
  
"I-I said, would you like to go out on a date with me but if you don't I can totally understand and if you don't want to speak to me ever again I can also totally understand why."  
  
There was a pause; a long pause. I started to become all shaky with nervousness again. God, she probably didn't ever want to talk to me ever again. The silent treatment, of all things, the silent treatment. It was worse than I thought it would be. I am such an idiot for asking such a goddess out.  
  
"OHMYGOSH, I'D LOVE TO!!!!!" I dropped the phone and covered my ear and tried to understand what had just happened. She said yes . . . she . . . . said . . . YES! I stood there with this goofy grin on my face before remembering that she was still on the phone. I bent over and picked it up.  
  
"You still there?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course. So when is it?" She asked. I panicked, I wasn't prepared; I had thought she was going to say no.   
  
"Um Saturday at 7:00 good?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, I can't wait. See ya Saturday." She said, and I could actually hear the smile in her voice.  
  
"Bye." I said in a far off voice. I couldn't believe it. I, me-Joe Kido, actually had a date with Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
  
Hahaha, think you'd get out of here w/out another note from here, didn'tya? HA, get real people. n e who, please Review and tell me what u thought of it! 


	2. chapter 2

DarkAngel'89  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just chapter two. Please review!  
  
Their First Date  
Chapter 2 - the actual date  
  
I walked slowly to her house. I didn't dress up fancy or anything, just my blue school uniform. Mimi said it looked good on me and the date wasn't going to be this great thing like going to the ritz or something, I can't afford it.  
  
I walked up the steps and knocked a few times. A few minutes passed, nothing. I knocked again, this time harder. A few more minutes and again nothing. I raised my fist and started knocking again, but then Mimi opened the door and I about hit her in the nose!  
  
I could tell this wasn't going to be the dream date I was hoping that it would be.  
  
"Hehe, Hi Mimi!" I said, hand behind my head, nervous. I hope she doesn't blow up and decide to cancel.  
  
"Hi, Joe!" She said cheerfully, then she grabbed me by the arm and we started walking down the street. Since we weren't really saying anything, I was able to see what she was wearing.  
  
She had her pink hair put into a French bun, with glittery blue star clips. She had two curly tendrils from either side of her face. She was wearing a tight black tanktop with a red heart in the middle, with a black leather jacket over that. She had a long black skirt with a slit going up one side, and black platform high-heeled sandals. She was beautiful.  
  
"So where are we going first, Joe?" She asked, causing me to have a little jump. She giggled.  
  
"Um, I was thinking the movies then maybe get something to eat." I explained, feeling embarrassed for some reason.  
  
"Okay, what movie are we going to see?" She asked.  
  
"Whatever you want to." I told her.  
  
"Oh . . . okay then, how about Save the Last Dance? I've heard that's a really good movie."   
  
"Sure."   
  
We walked the rest of the way talking about whatever. We got there, paid, got our tickets, and sat and watched the movie. It wasn't that bad. Mimi started to sniffle at some point so I put my arm around her. And then I blushed like mad. She snuggled into me! I was in heaven; this wasn't turning out to be so bad. I just hope she was having a good time too, so far.  
  
We walked out and then decided where to go eat.  
  
"Since I picked the movie, you should pick where we go eat." She said.  
  
"No, that's okay, I'll eat whatever. You should pick, Mimi, I want you to have a good time."  
  
She took my hand and snuggled up against me again. "That's sweet, Joe. Thanks." Then she looked around and saw a restaurant and her eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh, let's go there! Can we, Joe? I love it there, and I haven't been there in such a long time!" She begged me. I smiled and looked at where she meant. I had to smile. She may be more mature in about a thousand ways from the rest of the girls I know, but she still is like a little kid. She wanted to eat at Chuck E. Cheese's. (AN: Don't kill me!)  
  
"Sure, Mimi."   
  
We went in and had a ball. There were some rude people, but Mimi just stood up for herself just like always and humiliated a lot of people, mainly the parents of the little kids.  
  
The pizza was pretty expensive and I probably wouldn't have minded as much, but it was probably the most disgusting thing we had ever tasted. Mimi looked sick. She pointed to the pizza and a big ol' hair was there. We both threw it away and decided to leave then, but not before we spent our tickets.  
  
She wanted this pink bear but didn't have enough tickets so I gave her mine. There wasn't anything I really wanted anyway.  
  
So we walked back laughing, hand in hand, and the moon and stars where out and it was just like a dream.  
  
It started raining a little bit, and for once, Mimi didn't mind that her hair was getting stringy. For me, it seemed to make her stand out even more, and make everything better.  
  
Getting my wits up, I cautiously put my arm around her shoulder. I cringed for a moment, expecting her slap me or something. But she didn't, instead she welcomed the invitation. I breathed again. I looked at her and smiled.  
  
**Mimi's P.o.V**  
I can't believe this has been going so well. He's so sweet and so cute and so nice. I can't believe he just put his arm around me and welcomed me into his warm embrace. I wanted to stay like this forever.  
  
But of course, as my grandma used to say, all good things have to come to an end at some point. We had reached my house.  
  
I looked at him and fell into his eyes again. I was so happy when he asked me out, finally. Ever since we were in digiworld, he always stood by me, and he didn't leave me all alone when I didn't want to fight anymore. He helped me when I was confused and didn't make fun of me when I was scared. He's everything I had asked for. And finally I could be with him.  
  
I tear of joy ran down my cheek, and Joe put his hand on my face and wiped away the tear with his thumb. I could feel him hesitate from drawing back his hand, but he didn't. Then he did something I never thought he'd have the guts to do.  
  
He leaned in and kissed me. My dream man kissed me! My knees buckled and he wrapped his arm around my waist. He was going to pull back, but I was having none of that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept him there until we were about to pass out.  
  
I looked at him, panting slightly as he looked back at me with a goofy grin. "Night, Mimi." He said, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Night Joe." I said, letting go of him. I opened the door but turned around and launched myself at him. I gave him a tight hug.   
  
"Thanks for the wonderful night." I said, in my most sincere voice. "And thanks for always being there."  
  
"Your welcome, I loved being there, and I'll always be here."  
  
I drew back and gave him a big smile before going in and sighing. This was a perfect night.  
  
  
  
I know it wasn't good, but didya like it? Tell me!!!! (notice how it says - be a RESPONSIBLE reader and REVIEW) Huh, huh? Yeah, tell me what u thought of it, and please don't flame about Chuck e cheese's, i couldn't think of anything else to put! So don't kill me!   
  



End file.
